Scorpion Swamp (book)
:For other uses of '''Scorpion Swamp', see'' Scorpion Swamp Scorpion Swamp is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson (2) (the American game designer, rather than the series co-creator), illustrated by Duncan Smith and originally published in 1984 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 8th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031829-1). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} Having acquired a magic Brass Ring from a mysterious old woman, which allows the player to detect Evil and always know which way is North, the player enters the notorious Scorpion Swamp. Unlike other ''Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, Scorpion Swamp allows the player to choose one of three quests — each from a patron who is either Good, Evil or Neutral. The gameplay has a non-linear design, allowing the user to explore the swamp at will and return to locations previously visited, a first for the series. Quests Players choose from one of the following quests: - 205 Good A powerful magic plant is known to reside within the confines of the swamp. The player must locate it and bring back a sample to the good wizard Selator. - 371 Evil A group of powerful wizards, known as "Masters", have taken up residence in the swamp. These wizards each bear a magic amulet which is the source of their power. The Evil warlock Grimslade pays the player to retrieve as many of these amulets as possible. - 206 Neutral A local trader by the name of Poomchukker wants to send caravans through the swamp to Willowbend. Doing so would save weeks of travel time, but he needs a map. The player must make his way from the southern side of the swamp to the northern end, and return a map to Poomchukker showing him the route. - 173 How to Fight the Creatures of Scorpion Swamp/Equipment/Magic/Mapping/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Due to the ability to use Neutral spells to restore a player's stats, Potions and Provisions do not form a part of the starting equipment. - pg.15 Equipment List - pg.16 *Sword *Chainmail Armour *Backpack In the course of events in the "Background" the player obtains a Brass Ring which points to true North and becomes warm in the presence of Evil. - pg.28 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Duncan Smith. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Duncan Smith. There were 32 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 4, 14, 27, 40, 53, 59, 66, 79, 92, 105, 118, 131, 144, 157, 170, 183, 196, 209, 222, 235, 248, 261, 275, 290, 305, 320, 335, 350, 375, 388 and 398. Intertextual References *There is reference to Deathtrap Dungeon, Baron Sukumvit and Fang. - 359 Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Scorpion Swamp *Brigand Leader - Brigand *Brigands - Brigand *Giant - Giant *Grimslade - Wizard *Gronar *Halicar *Master of Frogs - Wizard *Master of Gardens - Wizard *Master of Spiders - Wizard *Mistress of Birds - Wizard *Poomchukker - Merchant *Ranger - Ranger *Selator - Wizard *Thief - Thief Locations *Fenmarge *Foulbrood River *''Halicar Dealer in Potions and Spells'' *King's Highway *Scorpion Swamp *''Tancred's Flying Horse'' *''The Bent Spear'' *''The Black Bear'' *Willowbend Encounters *Bear *Brigand Leader *Brigands *Crab Grass *Cutpurses *Demon *Dire Beast *Eagle *Giant *Giant Frogs *Giant Scorpion *Giant Spider *Goblin Statue *Grimslade *Master of Gardens *Master of Spiders *Master of Wolves *Pool Beast *Poomchukker *Ranger *Slime *Swamp Orcs *Sword Trees *Thief *Unicorn *Wolves Further Notes *20 instant failures, not counting death by stamina loss or bad luck. *This was the first Fighting Fantasy book to be written by an author other than the two series co-creators. *The book has three different successful endings and unlike most of the other Fighting Fantasy books the 400th reference does not contain a successful ending to the adventure. *This is the first Fighting Fantasy gamebook set in the continent of Khul, although this was not made explicit until the release of Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World in 1986. *In Scorpion Swamp, the Foulbrood River flows west to east. - 339, 369 In the map of Khul in Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, the river flows north-east to south-west. - pg.23/37 Errors Dedication Dedicated to my mother — my first writing coach, and still the best With thanks to the play-testers: Allen Varney, Monica Stephens, C. Mara Lee, Gerald Swick, and Jerry Self - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=45 Scorpion Swamp at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb8.htm Scorpion Swamp at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1984 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series